Encuentros Peligrosos
|diai =8 |mesi =08 |añoi =06 |diaf =01 |mesf =09 |añof =06 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev= |sig= |Grupo1=Dark Strikes |Grupo1a= Corazones Obscuros - Parte 1 |Grupo1s=Corazones Obscuros - Parte 2 |Grupo2=Negro y Blanco |Grupo2a= Negro y Blanco |Grupo2s= }}"Los Strikers harán frente a un ejército de robot para conseguir robar un bien muy preciado." __TOC__ RESUMEN Negro y Blanco - Parte II Tony ha seguido su camino hasta el punto de encuentro. Tony se abstrae cuando Devastation termina encontrándolo. Un sonido tras ellos capta la atención de Tony, quien va a investigarlo mientras Devastation recibe la orden de no perder al joven. El origen del ruido es un Eon frenético que reclama a Tony. La lucha de Eon contra Devastation sucede mientras Tony decide huir. En ese instante Fangoria y Darsila interrumpen y se unen a la batalla luchando contra Ángel, y Eon contra Devastation. Quimera se acerca a Tony, que todavía está en el suelo, e intenta convencerlo para que no se vaya. Sin embargo, no surge efecto y un tercer combate sucede entre los amigos. Devastation y su equipo deciden marcharse y con ellos se marcha Tony. Tras el último ataque de Devastator todos vuelven a la Mansión, Ivan no parece estar bien. Encuentros Peligrosos Se les ordena a los Strikes que ataquen una fábrica en España donde están construyendo robots anti-mutantes, pero cuya misión es recuperar los planos de los robots, ya que los Jefes los quieren vender al mejor postor. Tony, tras un par de charlas con Darsila y Devastation, parece estar ubicándose poco a poco en el equipo. Aunque queda incómodo tras hablar con Devastation, ya que a éste le parece conocer a Tony, aunque cuestiona que éste sea su nombre. Cuando marchan a la misión, el avión los deja en el tejado de un edificio, donde Carlos, el holograma de un mayordomo, les indica que los Jefes les han proporcionan una caja a cada uno con armamento: *Para Devastation, Unas pinzas que permitirán transformarlo de vuelta a Devastator *Para Revenge, sangre de un Externo, capaz de manipular sus huesos. *Para Darsila, un suero que mejora sus habilidades físicas. *Para Il Tiratore, unas monedas explosivas. *Para Fangoria, un cuchillo militar. Tras recoger sus armas marchan a lo que parece una base militar, allí planean infiltrarse sigilosamente, pero Devastation se lanza contra la base, donde descubren que están creando un ejército de mutantes-androides. Mientras el equipo lucha, Il Tiratore se infiltra para conseguir un CD con los datos que los Jefes buscaban, pero cuando va a huir, es capturado y llevado a un laboratorio, donde comienzan a estudiarlo. Revenge se sube a una torre, y allí se encuentra con V-Tech, un androide con el que lucha. Finalmente, y usando sus nuevos poderes, Revenge consigue derribar la torre, no sin antes hacerse con una caja que había en la torre. Darsila y Fangoria entran en la base, y consiguen que uno de los científicos les proporcionen los códigos de acceso de la base. Tiratore usa las uñas de sus pulgares para acabar con el guardia que lo vigilaba, mientras el Doctor le explica que están allí para que les borren la memoria definitivamente. Tiratore consigue convencer al Doctor para que libere al otro preso, quien, nada más soltarse mata al Doctor. Al liberar a Tiratore se identifica como Esau, ya que recordaba a Tony del House of M. Cuando consiguen salir todos, el edificio comienza a derrumbarse. Al alejarse, los jefes se ponen en contacto con el grupo y muestran que el jet no se había marchado, si no que los esperaba en modo oculto, volviendo a la base, pero sin explicar por qué no cumplieron con el pacto que hicieron con Esau. TRAMA Negro y Blanco Parte II Tony: ¿Por qué hago esto? Siento que no está bien, pero si me ayudan a recordar…entonces debe de valer la pena. Tony camina por la calle con la cara hacia el asfalto . Parece que la dirección que le dieron está más lejos de lo que parecía, mas no parece importarle. La caminata le ayuda a relajarse. Está calmado y no hay nadie más que él por allí. Tony: ¡Uff!, qué calor. Es extraño, no sentía tanto calor desde hace rato. Debe ser por tanto caminar. Devastation: Sí, debe ser eso… Tony: ¡¿Quién…?! Mientras dice esto, da un salto para atrás y busca, rápidamente, el origen del sonido. Se da cuenta de que viene del callejón que acababa de pasar, pero al verlo no se percata de nadie cerca. Tony: Sal de ahi, o yo te sacaré. Devastation salta de las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban encima de Tony, para quedar justo detrás de él. Devastation: Knock knock, adivina quiénes somos. Tony gira rápidamente para el lado opuesto, y levanta la mirada para darse cuenta de que el que se presenta es Devastation. Tony: ¡Ahh! ¿Es que ustedes no pueden dejar el drama y ser directos? Devastation: ¿Drama? ¡Ja! Claro que podemos, pero eso no se vería muy bien, ¿no? Ahora, pasando a otros asuntos, necesitas venir con nosotros. Solo tienes que seguirme. Tony: Ehh…está bien, supongo. Devastation sigue caminando con un paso algo extraño, mientras Tony se sigue preguntando cómo demonios llegó a esto. Mas sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un extraño sonido que se oye pasar. Tony: ¿Qué fue eso? Devastation: Mmm…no sabemos. ¿Alguien en algún carro?, ¿realmente importa? Tony: Supongo que no… Mientras caminan, Tony se queda algo pensativo, lo que termina pronto debido a los nervios por lo que está por suceder", pero el pensar en eso solo dura un rato, mientras el mismo se hace ver que esta algo nervioso por lo que va a suceder" en el original. Devastation: Por aquí, chico. Solo tenemos que cruzar esta cerca y podemos acortar camino. Tony: Está bien… Al terminar de decir la frase, se oye como derrapan llantas justo detrás de él, así como un choque frenético contra un carro estacionado. Se ve a una persona saltando lejos de la moto, aunque la explosión lo lanza aún más lejos. Tony: ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Sabía que algo andaba mal. Tony corre a ver lo que fue del choque, mientras Devastation recibe una llamada: Voz Masculina: Devastation, necesito que mantengas cerca a Tiratore mientras llegan los demás. No lo pierdas por nada. Devastation: Nada de lo que venga podrá quitárnoslo. Podemos encargarnos de lo que sea . No necesitamos a los demás y… Voz Femenina: Solo cállate y hazlo. No me importa lo que creas, solo mantente allí. Es una orden. Tony se acerca a donde esta la moto tirada y parece ver a alguien levantándose. Casi no se ve nada por la cantidad de luz que hay cerca de allí. Eon: ¡Tony! ¡Tú vendrás conmigo! Devastation toma a Tony del brazo y lo jala lejos de Eon, mientras su mano se llena de una bola de hielo. Devastation: ¡No Lo creemos así, chico! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ---- — Generalmente sería amable y preguntaría… Al momento, y todavía con algo de humo a su alrededor, Eon salta y lanza dos mini-paredes de un metro y medio de diámetro, una después de otra, haciendo que la primera choque contra la bola de hielo. Al chocar, lanza miles de pedazos cristalinos por todo el suelo. La segunda pared se impulsa y choca de frente contra Devastation, que, para mala suerte de Ivan, ya estaba defendiéndose. Al caer justo frente a él, Eon hace dos navajas de luz en cada brazo y se pone en pose de batalla. — No sé quién eres, pero quítate o muere. No había acabado de hablar cuando se lanza para atravesar por el estomago, de lleno, a Devastation. Éste solo suelta una risita enferma y, de un destello ocular, prende fuego al instante frente a Eon, haciéndolo caer de bruces y rodar. — ¡Ah! ¡ah, ah, ah! Eso dolió. ¡Au, maldito! De pie, y con los brazos al frente, lanza otro ataque. Esta vez más fuerte y rápido. Sin embargo, Devastation ya lo había anticipado. Giró sobre su costado y con una pierna"pada" en el original. prendida en fuego hace que Eon caiga de espaldas. Antes de que se levante ya estaba parado sobre él y con un pie sobre su cuello. — ¿A qué viniste? ¿Creiste que podias contra nosotros?, ¡ja, ja, ja! Te verás muy bien chamuscado. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Iván mueve rápidamente los brazos y le agarra la bota, desintegrándosela. Sin embargo al tocarle la piel, Devastation se enfurece más y explota en llamas. Ivan se cubre de luz solo lo suficiente para no morir tostado. Mientras Eon se levanta lentamente, Devastation se apaga y parece tambalearse un poco, mas solo se rie y se pone derecho de nuevo. — ¡Qué ej… —jadea—. ¡Je, je, je! Me…¡uf!…agoté, pero…¡ja, ja, ja!…me parece que tú tampoco tienes nada más, lucecitas. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y, mientras que tú estás solo, nosotros tendremos compañeros en breves momentos. ¡Ja, ja, ja! — ¡Cállate, tarado! Tony, ¡Tony!, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué huyes?! ¡Diablos! Sé que no recuerdas nada, ¡pero por Dios! Amy murió. ¡Murió, Tony! ¿No lo entiendes…? No…no lo entiendes. Nadie lo entiende…nadie. Sin poder decir más, Ivan se arrodilla llorando, y brilla lentamente. Mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo, el brillo sigue aumentando, hasta que parece tragarse a Tony y Devastation, llenandolos por completo de lo que Eon siente en estos momentos. El momento parece extenderse por horas, aunque solo sean segundos. Una voz interrumpe y Eon deja de brillar: — ¿Qué pasa aquí, Devastation? ---- Devastation se da la vuelta solo para ver a Fangoria y Darsila mirándolos con cara de no entender mucho. — ¿Dónde está Revenge? —pregunta Devastation algo melancólico, a causa de los sentimientos de Eon había proyectado con su luz y que todavía le afectaba. — Quería venir, pero perdió sacando pajillas. Además, alguien debía quedarse allá. No es el mejor barrio, que digamos. —dijo Darsila algo divertida—. Bien, veamos. ¿Qué puede hacer este foco de luz contra nosotros cuatro? —continuó Darsila. — Querrás decir ustedes tres —dice Dana descendiendo junto a Warren. — Déjenme a la lamparita. Ustedes dos encárguense del resto —ordena Devastation con aire de autoridad. — Fangoria, creo que debemos unirnos contra el Ángel. Es el más poderoso de los tres —dice Darsila poniéndose en guardia. El lugar comenzo a subir, más y más, de temperatura. Mientras ambas chicas peleaban contra Warren, Devastation hacia un ataque directo a Eon. Ante todo eso, Quimera se acerca a Tony, que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, pensando. — Tony, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te vas? ¡¿Por qué nos dejas?! Dime que no estás de su lado. —Quimera habla desesperada, sacudiendo a Tony. — Solo…yo…solo…debo irme. No puedo permanecer con ustedes. No recuerdo nada. ¡Ellos me harán recordar! —Comienza a gritar el italiano. — Te equivocas. Ellos no te harán recordar, ellos no estuvieron contigo los últimos meses. Solo quedándote con nosotros lo lograrás —le refuta Dana. — Men…men…¡mentira! —grita Tony parándose—. Debo irme. ¡No puedo continuar con ustedes! Tony ataca a Quimera cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras ésta se defiende a zarpazos y golpes, intentando no lastimar a Tony. Es por este motivo que, después de un rato, cae. — ¡Devastation, debemos irnos! —grita Darsila mientras se protege de Warren con su escudo. — ¡Ey! Está haciendo demasiado calor aquí. ¡A ver qué puedes hacer chico! —le dice Fangoria a Devastation, mientras ataca a Warren toda sudada. ---- Devastation: Vale, nos vamos. Solo espera un segundo. En ese momento, Warren tira a Fangoria de un rápido aletazo. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla contra unos botes de basura cercanos, y para que Darsila se defienda, muy apenas, con el escudo. Warren: Ya me harté de esto. No podemos seguir así. Voy a encargarme de ustedes. Y tú, Tony, tienes que venir con nosotros. Darsila: ¿Qué es lo que esperas, Devastation? ¡Ya vámonos! Devastation: Espéranos. Debemos de andar un poco mal por lo de hace poco, pero ya estamos listos. Ya estam…¡Ja, ja, ja! Quimera se quita a Tony de encima lanzándolo, de manera que no le pase mucho. Tony se levanta algo errante y, lentamente, se acerca a Devastator. Los ojos del mutante empiezan a brillar de una manera espectacular, mezclando y cambiando de un azul ligeramente a metálico a un rojo escarlata. Devastator: Llévense a Tiratore. ¡Muévanse ya! ¡Ya! Darsila: Está bien. Corre, chico. Ya oíste al demente. Esto se va a poner feo. Quimera: ¡No, Tony! ¡Por favor…! Tony: Yo… Fangoria: Cállate y avanza. Me estoy hartando de esto. ¡Para la siguiente"la otra" en el original. verán mi verdadero poder, estúpidos! Tony corre detrás de los demás. Mientras tanto, Warren intenta levantar a Eon, quien parece no responder, mientras extiende sus alas en posición de batalla. Devastation: ¿Saben?, tenemos que irnos. Pero…¡ja, ja, ja!…pero…¡ja, ja!…nos volverán a ver…lo aseguramos. Quimera: ¡No irán a ninguna parte! —dice mientras avanza hacia Devastation. La mano de Devastation brilla de color carmesí, y una ola de fuego, de casi tres metros de alto, avanza rápidamente contra Quimera, mientras dos picos de hielo se dirigen hacia el Ángel y Eon. De manera casi instantánea, Warren cubre con sus alas a Eon, pero los ojos de Eon se abren y un resplandor aparece cubriendo a todos. Cuando desaparece, Eon está contra el suelo, llorando, mientras el Ángel se quita los pequeños cristales que no rompió la pared de Eon, y Quimera mira cómo una esquina de sus alas está aún con llamas, y aletea para apagarla. Warren: Al parecer, el joven impulsivo logró desorientarlo lo suficiente. Dudo que esta batalla acabe aquí. Quimera: ¿Y qué hay de Tony? Warren: Esa, al igual que la de estos villanos, es una batalla para después. Por ahora necesitamos llevarnos a Ivan. Está muy mal. Ni siquiera parece escuchar lo que estoy diciendo. Warren toma a Eon y vuela de regreso al instituto, mientras, a los lejos, se oye una risa macabra alejándose lentamente. Encuentros Peligrosos En la mansión de los Strikes todos son vítores para el buen resultado de la misión. Revenge: La próxima vez iré con vosotros. Me habrían venido bien unas alitas. Además, creo que necesitaríamos que se quedase alguien de confianza aquí. Quizás ahora que no está "el jefe" los auténticos mandamases podrían hacer algo, ¿no? Darsila: No seas criticón, media cara. Tenemos al nuevo chico de momento. Todo va genial. Revenge: ¿Éste es el nuevo recluta? …Si parece un niño enclenque. Il Tiratore: ¡Ja! Dudo que pienses eso de mí en cuanto me hayas visto en una auténtica pelea, bestia inmunda. Revenge: Nos ha salido bravucona la sabandija. Ven, que te voy a dar un mordisquito. Voz Masculina: ¡Carl, a un lado! El chico será tu nuevo compañero, si quieres cobrar de las dos formas que te dijimos. Bueno, buen trabajo. Habéis sido buenos chicos. El pago será pronto, pero os tenemos que informar de otra misión. Fangoria: ¿Dónde será el trabajo? Voz Femenina: Será en España. Tenéis que robar los protocolos de una nueva serie de robots, que están siendo creados para acabar con los mutantes. En realidad eso nos da igual, lo que queremos son los planos para poder venderlos al mejor postor. Devastation: Podremos destruir…todo… Voz Masculina: En cuanto tengáis los protocolos podréis hacer lo que os venga en gana. Darsila: Bien. Eso suena interesante. Pues partamos para allá cuanto antes. Tony: ¿Yo tambien voy? Voz Masculina: Sí, mi pequeño niño. Tú también irás. Necesitamos tus extraordinarias habilidades. Fangoria: Bien, pero creo que antes de nada necesitaremos a alguien que nos guíe, porque como luchemos cada uno por nuestra cuenta nos van a destrozar. Voz Femenina:… ---- Voz Masculina: ¿Un líder? ¡Incompetentes! ¿Les parece divertido que hayan barrido el piso con ustedes? Si los mantenemos, se supone que es porque son los mejores. Les aseguro que pronto tendrán que vérselas de verdad con esos tipos. Darsila: Puedo sentir a ese tipo, el más poderoso de los tres, la lamparita. Quedó muy débil. Espero que se muera… No, mejor no, para poder aplastarle la cabeza la próxima vez. Fangoria: Suerte que en esta ocasión no te hayamos tenido que cargar, vaca. No sé quiénes serán esos tipos, pero la próxima vez que los vea haré que se saquen los ojos entre ellos"ellos mismos con lo que haré que vean" en el original.. En la sala todos se muestran con molestia. Revenge se divierte dando vueltas en una silla giratoria, Devastation se sienta al borde de la mesa y Fangoria se recarga en una pared. Voz Masculina: Hablan mucho, damitas, pero les advierto que no vamos a soportar otro fallo…ni otra baja. Darsila se sienta frente a los monitores y, confundida, dice: Darsila: ¿Otra baja? Es verdad, aquí está el dos-caras, pero ¿y el fortachón? En cuanto desperté en la enfermería, de inmediato nos fuimos a la misiónSe refiere a la misión de Negro y blanco. Fangoria: El tipo está desaparecido. Voz Femenina: Señorita, creo que ya les explicamos el contenido de sus trajesCorazones Obscuros - Parte 1., que por cierto, uno está esperándolo en su habitación, Tony. Además han pasado varios días, el señor Minor no podría soportar un día sin su…pago. Así que, aunque no haya muerto aplastado, lo habrá hecho por su virus"por su virus seguro que ya lo está" en el original.. Darsila se muestra algo sorprendida. Voz Masculina: Aún no tenemos la posición exacta de la fábrica. Ahora mismo estamos usando todos nuestros recursos para… Voz Femenina: Lo encontré —ríe estrepitosamente"extremosamente" en el original.—. Al parecer una luz nos acaba de guiar. Como ya les dijimos: Si falláis esta vez, espero que sea porque habéis muerto en la misión, porque si no…yo misma los mataré. Rápido, prepárense, tienen dos horas. Un jet privado llegará a por ustedes con las coordenadas. Sean buenos anfitriones con su nuevo compañero. Al terminar la comunicación Darsila, furiosa, sale de la sala, empujando a Tony al pasar junto a él. Tony no entiende nada de lo que dice la misteriosa voz. Mientras sale de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación señalada, solo recuerda, una y otra vez, lo que sucedió, todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Cuando llega se encuentra un traje sobre su cama. ---- Tony observa su nuevo traje, mientras a la mente le viene una imagen del traje que tiene puesto ahora. Tirado sobre la cama, en una habitación distinta. — Apresúrate. Tenemos poco tiempo —dice Darsila irrumpiendo en la habitación, mientras Tony se cambiaba—. Bonitos boxers. — ¿Es que no hay privacidad acá dentro? —dice Tony mientras se tapa con su gabardina y trata de ponerse los pantalones. — No, así que acostumbrate —continúa Darsila mientras observa la habitación de Tony. — ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer? —continúa Tony mientras termina de cambiarse. — Robar los planos de unos robots caza-mutantes para que luego los jefes los vendan al mejor postor —dice la ex-conejita, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. — ¿Y no creen que es demasiado peligroso?…digo: El que compre esos planos va ha hacer los robots…y si no se dan cuenta, somos mutantes —comenta Tiratore algo confuso. — Lo sé, pero nosotros podremos con esos robots si nos atacan. Además hay demasiado dinero de por medio. — ¿Podremos con ellos?,…¿estás segura? — Segura no, pero ya veremos en España. —termina Darsila mientras sale de la habitación. Tony quedó algo pensativo. Todo este grupo es muy extraño pero, de cierta forma le entusiasmaba hacer esta misión. Le entusiasmaba el grupo. Ahora no tenía pasado. No tenía a nadie. No tenía nada que perder. ---- Mientras los demás están aparte, Devastation parece impaciente, como siempre. Pero, repentinamente, está más sereno de lo normal y tranquilamente se levanta de la mesa y, cuando lo hace, se percata de que el resto ya se fué"de la que no se había levantado aún cuando todos se habían ido… y" en el original.. Camina de la manera más común posible: sin cambios extravagantes, ni gritos. Devastator: …Vaya… Después de todo sí que podemos estar normal si hacemos bien la definición. Esto se pone bien, ¡je, je, je!. Comienza a caminar mientras Tony sale de su cuarto con su nuevo traje. Lo mira de una manera extraña, como si todo fuera un deja vu, pero de alguna manera…erróneo. Devastation: ¡Hey, chico! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Tiratore: ¿Qué cómo me llamo?…¿te importa? Devastation: ¿Te importa si nos importa? Tiratore: Es Tony…¿por qué? Devastation: Por nada. ¿Estás seguro de que es ese tú nombre? Tiratore: Claro que sí. Devastation: Digo…para alguien "con lo que tienes de recuerdos", se supuse que nada podía ser seguro. Tiratore: ¿De qué hablas? Claro que es mi nombre… digo…podría ser que no, pero…¡Ah!¡Estás demente!¡Estás tratando de confundirme! Devastation: Acertaste en ambos…¿o no? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que estoy loco, si tú ni siquiera sabes por qué estás aquí? Tiratore: ¡Claro que sí! Me prometieron que me ayudarían a recordar. Devastation: Entonces ¿por qué no pediste la ayuda apenas llegaste? Vemos que no has puesto ninguna objeción a ir a la misión, el nuevo traje o al hecho de que te falten repuestas. ¡Je, je, je! Vamos, chico. Sabes que buscas más. Tiratore: ¿Más…? Yo…no lo sé. Devastation: Sí que lo sabes, es solo que no lo sabes. ¡Je, je, je! Tiratore: ¡Deja de decir cosas raras! A ver, ¿por qué estás tú aquí, señor demente? Devastation: ¿Nosotros? Por nada…, pero al menos nosotros aceptamos que estamos locos. Tiratore: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! Devastation: Nada, solo darte la bienvenida, ¿recuerdas? Después de todo somos un equipo. No queremos hacerte daño, chico. Es tan solo que veas lo bueno que es la locura. Es la única respuesta para tu caso. Tiratore: Eh…¿gracias? De todas maneras, la respuesta está en mi pasado. Solo necesito recordarlo. Devastation: Claro… Bueno, chico, tenemos que irnos. Eres importante para la misión, así que disfruta de tu estancia. ¡Je, je, je! Devastation corre a su cuarto y sella la puerta de un golpe, mientras deja a Tony algo confuso en el pasillo. Curiosamente, no está enojado. De alguna manera, Tony parece acostumbrarse a esto. ---- Darsila desde su habitación subió al"en su habitación, se paro en el" en el original. ático. Suspiró profundamente, con la vista hacia el pantano, y desplegó sus poderes de forma extraordinaria. Más potentes que nunca. Solo para sentir a mutantes, que cuanto más lejos estuviesen era mejor, buscando la energía de uno en particular: Esau. La chica se esforzaba demasiado, mientras pensaba: — Imbécil. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan idiota que no sabe que no hay honor entre nosotros?¿Por qué sacrificarse por mí, y por esta bola de perdedores? Sudando sin parar, Darsila se esfuerza, a pesar de saber lo caro que le puede costar. Repentinamente un ruido a su espalda la desconcentra. Revenge: Lo sé, chica, es hermosa la vista. ¿Por qué esa cara de enfermedad?, ¡¿aún no te recuperas de tu desmayo?! Darsila: ¡¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un fenómeno muy perturbado?! Porque quien lo dijo es alguien muy sincero. ¡Por dios! Es un pantano. Revenge: Sí que me lo han dicho, …y siempre que me lo dicen me da hambre. Curiosamente nadie que me lo haya dicho ha quedado completo… Darsila lo mira con cara de asco, mientras retrocede poco a poco. A lo lejos ve un lujoso, y extraño, jet acercándose. Revenge sonríe y salta por el balcón hasta caer cerca del pantano. Fangoria entrena sus demonios en su habitación. Fangoria: ¡Imbéciles! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que soy una inútil? Si tuvieran los suficientes…para presentarse en persona hacía que se arrancaran la piel ellos mismos. La próxima vez que vea a un enemigo les mostraré lo que puedo hacer. Devastation, nerviosamente, mira por la ventana en su habitación. Se sienta al filo de su cama esperando órdenes, ya que sabe que algo grande le espera. Tony, desde su habitación y confundido, poco a poco se mira a un espejo con el nuevo traje puesto"se pone el traje" en el original. Se ha modificado porque en el mensaje anterior ya lo tenía puesto, y no puede referirse al momento anterior porque se lo pone con Darsila delante.. Todos son observados por dos formas misteriosas. A pesar de que ninguno de los Strikes"nunca nadie" en el original. En realidad se refiere a los strikers por lo que se ha modificado. ha visto sus rostros, ni saben si las voces que han estado oyendo son verdaderas, estos dos individuos son más familiares para los strikes que nadie en estos últimos días. La dama se sienta al frente de los monitores y sonríe al ver a Tony. Voz Femenina: Lo tenemos. El chico… ya es nuestro. Se ha puesto el traje y en este momento están empezando a llegar todos los registros…toda la información. Ahora no es más que otro soldado más. Si se atreve a traicionarnos volviendo con Xavier…, lo pagará. Voz Masculina: El Darkplane está llegando a la mansión con las coordenadas, pero es imposible, ¿no lo crees? Cumplió con su parte. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es imposible. ¿Crees que las coordenadas son verdaderas?. La mujer se da la vuelta en su silla, toma una copa de vino y sonríe. Voz Femenina: Yo los elegí. Son los mejores. Esta señal se distingue desde una serie de satélites, y por tanto es cien por cien verdadera. Es imposible que esté equivocada. Esos prototipos serán nuestros. Angie Whay pagará millones por ellos, y nos dará toda la tecnología en armas que necesitemos. Además, he arreglado unos reemplazos en caso de que mis niños…fallen. Una docena de robots para acabar con quien se nos oponga. ---- La noche era fría. La lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo inerte de un perro muerto. Un charco de sangre corría por el suelo siguiendo un rastro, rojizo, corrupto y a la vez hermoso. Ese rastro de sangre conducía a una criatura que estaba comiéndose las tripas del perro. La criatura tenía el aspecto de un gorila gigante, muy grande y de aspecto aterrador. El paisaje a su alrededor era triste y desolador. Rodeado de una ciénaga, cuya agua estaba como la criatura, corrompida. La criatura emitía unos gruñidos miserables. Todo lo que hacía era morder y gemir. Tenía hambre, pero eso no era lo que deseaba. Lo que realmente deseaba era carne humana, a poder ser de mutante. Revenge estaba hambriento y cuando eso pasaba era mejor no estar cerca de él. En una habitación, los monitores estaban ocupados por dos figuras en las sombras: Voz Masculina: El asesino nos puede causar problemas si le da un colapso en mitad de la lucha y se pone a despedazar compañeros. Voz Femenina: Tranquilízate. Me he asegurado de que en breves momentos tenga una bonita muñequita para él sólo. Podrá comérsela y, así, saciar ese canibalismo suyo. Voz Masculina: ¿Es mutante? Voz Femenina: Tranquilo. Sé que no hay que darle demasiado poder. Esta chica es una encéfalo-plana, pero es lo que él necesita. Voz Masculina: Bien. Veamos qué pasa. Darsila estaba en su ventana recordando el momento en el que Revenge estuvo en ese mismo lugar. — Dios. Es vomitivo. La próxima vez que se me acerque le… ¿Qué demonios pasa allí? Por la ventana vio como una chica corría entre los matorrales. Era una chica bonita: metro setenta, voluptuosa y con unos ojos verdes preciosos. — Esa chica se parece a… De repente una figura se abalanzó sobre la chica y, en un sonoro rasguido del aire, la chica calló. La criatura empezó a abrirle las tripas. La sangre caía a borbotones sobre el suelo. La criatura salió a la luz y Darsila vio que era su compañero Revenge. Revenge arrancó los intestinos con sus colmillos y se los tragó, haciendo un sonoro ruido. La sangre caía por el rostro cortado de Revenge. Comenzó a subir por el cuerpo, arrancándole los pulmones y dejando para lo último el manjar más exquisito: el corazón. Darsila estaba a punto de devolver. La imagen de la chica devorada y su camarada con los intestinos en la boca, le atormentaría el resto de sus sueños. Revenge emitió un rugido de victoria y se comió el corazón de la chica. Arrancó la hermosa cabeza de la chica y de repente desapareció. Darsila lo buscaba con la mirada hasta que, de repente, la cabeza de la chica apareció en su ventana. Del susto Darsila se fue para atrás y cayó sobre el suelo de la habitación. — Creo que la conocías. Huelo tu miedo, …tu culpa, …tu conciencia. Este no es un puerto que te gustaría sobrevolar, chica. No vuelvas a insultarme o…tu amiga y tú os iréis juntas de compras…para siempre. Revenge desapareció de la ventana y empezó a correr por el campo, emitiendo un rugido que asustaba hasta al mismo miedo. Darsila comprendió por qué estaba en este equipo: Aunque la imagen era aterradora, había disfrutado con la vista. ---- Un sonido ligeramente distinto se oye. Si alguien no hubiera estado atento no lo habrían notado, mas lo hacen. Lo que notan es que el sonido viene un jet. Uno nada modesto y que parece relucir en la oscuridad, mientras el camuflaje que tiene va desapareciendo. Revenge es el primero en llegar, corriendo y saltando. Rápidamente se queda inmóvil en lo que parece la entrada del jet. Los siguientes en llegar son Tiratore, y, tras él, riendo en un volumen casi imperceptible, viene Devastation caminando. Después llega Darsila, ciertamente enojada, pero no de una manera…concisa, si no como si solo quisiera que la dejaran de molestar. Fangoria, separada como siempre, llega al final, no muy feliz ni entusiasmada. Devastation: ¡Ja, ja, ja!…¡ja, ja, ja!…¡ja, ja, ja! —ríe volteando a ver a Revenge. Revenge: ¿Te ríes?, ¿de qué te ríes? Te estás burlando de mí? Te aseguro que no es recomendable. Devastation: …¡Ja, ja, ja!… Darsila: ¿Pueden callarse los dos? Tiratore: ¿Por qué no subimos de una vez? Mientras todos se miran entre sí, esperando órdenes o que algo pasara, su deseo se cumple y se abre una compuerta del jet, dejando vislumbrar la tecnología punta del mismo: armamento, asientos, luces, una persona, las escaleras que se extienden hacia ellos y… ¿una persona? Fangoria: ¿Quién eres? —pregunta mientras se acerca un poco más para verlo bien. ???: Quién soy no es de su incumbecia, señorita maleducada. Tiratore: ¿Eres uno de ellos? ???: ¿De quiénes?,…¡ah!, supongo que se refiere a los jefes del lugar. No, no soy ninguno de ellos. Darsila: Entonces, ¿quién eres? Realmente no parecías uno de lo jefes…te falta estilo. ???: Yo solo vengo a prestar mis servicios. Lo que ustedes crean que soy no me importa en absoluto. Ahora, ya que las "presentaciones" están listas, es momento de que aborden. Mientras, yo arreglo los asuntos de la casa. Tiratore: ¿Un mayordomo…o algo así? Devastation: Sin ofender, chicos, …¡pero no nos importa un bledo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! ---- Todos entran en el jet, mientras aprecian la alta tecnología de este. Todos parecen deslumbrados por el lujo, menos Revenge, quien por su apariencia bestial uno pensaría que solo está pensando en que comer. Fangoria entra tranquilamente al jet y escoge un lugar alejado y algo oscuro del jet. Allí es donde se siente más segura y tranquila. Donde puede escapar de las molestas miradas de los demás, esas que tanto odia. En vez de sentarse sobre el sillón, se pone de cuclillas, con las rodillas en el pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas. Mientras la nave comienza su despegue, no puede evitar ver a Tiratore, el chico nuevo, y notar en él un aire de inocencia y frescura. "No sabe en lo que se está metiendo" piensa, pero enseguida se dice que no es asunto suyo, mientras voltea la cabeza hacia el piso y, en seguida su cabeza se llena con recuerdos amargos y oscuros: Recuerdos reprimidos hace mucho por ella, pero que, de alguna manera al ver al chico nuevo le han regresado. Ella se encuentra más joven, unos cinco años por lo menos. En sus pensamientos aparecen dos personas a las que el rostro se les ha borrado y, a lo lejos logra distinguir a un pequeño, un niño de unos cuatro años, sentado haciéndole de la mano mientras le sonríe. — ¡Ahg! ¡Basta! ¡No! ¡De nuevo, no! —grita Fangoria ante el asombro de sus compañeros. Darsila: ¿Y ésta? ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora? Además de marginada y antisocial, ¿ahora estás loca?…lo que te faltaba. Tony echa una mirada, como de lastima, a la chica andrajosa y descuidada, y se podría decir que, por un segundo y por primera vez, alguien capta una pizca de vulnerabilidad en la mirada de Fangoria. Pero así mismo, en poco tiempo, Fangoria voltea la cabeza mientras mira por la ventana y vuelve a poner su cara de frialdad. Devastation: Bueno…, ahora sí que creo que sería oportuno, señor misterioso, que nos diga cuál es exactamente su parte en esta ensalada. —dice Devastation dirigiéndose al hombre misterioso que vino con ellos en el jet. ---- Devastator: ¡Hey!, te hablamos…¿hey? Tiratore: Por si no te das cuenta, es solo una conexión a la imagen de él mismo en la casa, osea, un holograma. Devastation: ¿Ja? ¿Para qué será? ¿De qué nos sirve un holograma? Acas… Voz Masculina: Ah…¡callad! El mayordomo no es de importancia por ahora. Es importante que pongan atención a la misión. Probablemente ninguno de ustedes haya viajado en jet antes… Tiratore: Ejem… Voz Femenina: ¿Sí? ¿Tiene algo que decir? Tiratore: Eh…no. Voz Masculina: En lo que estaba… En la parte de atrás podrán ver ciertos artefactos, necesarios para la misión. Cada uno encontrará cierto aditamentoRAE:Cosa que se añade a otra. que será necesario que adapten a su traje. No podrán ser vistos hasta que lleguen al lugar y deberán serán transportados dentro de una caja aparte. La caja solo puede ser abierta cuando estén fuera del jet, y solo serán usados en la misión. Devastation: ¿Para qué tanto alboroto? ¿Qué es lo que nos darán? ac…¡Whua! —El grito de Devastation resuena en los oídos de sus compañeros, cuando el jet se comienza a sentir sumamente frío y diminutos picos de hielos parecen salir de él. Darsila: ¡Hey, Demente, detente! Voz Masculina: Rápido. Presionen el boton azul que se encuentra al lado de ustedes! ¡Ya! Devastator explota. Miles de picos de hielo salen rápidamente contra el avión. Grandes pilares se forman alrededor de él y, curiosamente, la nave parece intacta. Momentos después, el resto del grupo salen de los pequeños capullos de metal en los que estaban. Fangoria: ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Tiratore: ¿No se supone que haces eso cuando peleas? Pudimos haber caído. Devastation: …ah. Voz Femenina: De ninguna manera caerían. Estamos preparados para todo, y esto ya estaba preparado también. No es algo para que se exalten, y su reacción nos da a entender que necesitan trabajar mejor como equipo y conocer mejor sus habilidades. No queremos este tipo de errores en la misión por nada, o las repercusiones caerán sobre sus cabezas. Devastation: Ah… Estamos…ah…bien. Listo. Voz Femenina: Bien. Joven, recupere su asiento. Es toda la información por ahora. Disfruten lo que les queda de viaje. ---- Treinta minutos más pasaron. Voz Masculina: Prepárense. Tienen cinco minutos para bajar. Dasila: Vaya, ya vamos a llegar. Qué bien, esto sí es rapidez. Tiratore: Debo admitirlo: No pensé que llegaríamos tan rápido, pero es extraño lo que pasó hace rato. Darsila: Claro, y solo se fue y se arrinconó allá. Como si hablar con él mismo no fuera suficiente demencia, también explota porque sí. Mientras en la esquina contraria a la que tenía Fangoria, estaba Devastator. Parecía que peleaba con las sombras…y así era. Devastation: Calla. ¡¿Por qué nos hablas?! — ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta cómo se siente, imbécil?, ¿no?, pues lo haré hasta que recupere mi cuerpo, imbécil. Devastation: ¿Por qué? ¡Somos completos! —¡Calla! Devastation: Lo sabemos. Aún cuando regreses, seguirás loco. Estás hablando ahora contigo mismo. — ¿Por qué no te callas? ¡Ya dame mi cuerpo! Devastation: ¿Por qué no…compartimos? Sabemos que nos necesitas, y nosotros te necesitamos. — ¿Y cómo harías tal cosa? Devastation: ¡LO HAREMOS! Aunque parecía que gritaba, Devastation solo murmuraba y no se le entendía lo que decía. Se veía más como si balbucease que como palabras. Voz Masculina: Dos minutos, y no entiendo por qué no están fuera. Darsila: ¿De qué hablas? Voz Femenina: Dije que tienen cinco minutos para bajar. Tiratore: ¿Para bajar? Por eso… Espera, ¿quiere decir que…? Al asomarse por la ventana, Tony se da cuenta de que ya llevan rato en la cuidad, y que estaban flotando sobre ella. Voz Masculina: Dos Minutos y este jet se irá. Darsila: ¡¿Qué!? Pero si estamos encima de nada. No querrás que saltemos al edificio. Está como a cinco metros mínimo. Tiratore: Sí, ¡¿por qué no mejor bajan más el jet y nos bajamos?! Voz Femenina: Lo que nosotros hacemos es de nuestra incumbencia, no de la suya. Usted debe de obedecer ¡y punto! Ahora baje de mi jet. Voz Masculina: Un minuto. Devastation se para y abre la compuerta, saltando hacia el edificio, sin más miramientos y con una risa malévola, mientras azota el techo del edificio, rodando, quedando hincado, riendo y lleno de polvo. Mientras, Revenge toma la caja metálica y voltea a ver a sus compañeros: Revenge: Vámonos ya. Estoy teniendo hambre y no creo que aguante un viaje de regreso con ustedes. Tendría que comer un poco… Después de decir esto, Revenge salta como una bestia oscura. Se agarra de una de las ventanas del edificio con una mano, mientras con la otra levanta la caja y la pone en el techo, también incorporándose. Tiratore: ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! Darsila: ¡Yo no pienso saltar! Fangoria: Cállate y quédate entonces. Tiratore salta y toma su chaqueta para intentar agarrarse de un asta de bandera, que está casi en la punta del edifico. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo logra, pero el salto de Dasila y Fangoria es bastante patoso, casi cayendo del edificio"dejándolas casi caer del edificio" en el original. Tony toma a cada una de un brazo, quedando en el borde del asta de bandera, a punto de caer, y con las manos tomadas por ambas chicas. Repentinamente cae y es tomado por Revenge, quien termina de levantarlos y ponerlos en el techo. Revenge: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué patéticos! — ¿Tú qué sabes, idiota? —dice Fangoria. Revenge: Cuida tu lengua, niña, se ve deliciosa. Devastation: ¡Hey! Aquí hay algo…interesante. ¡Ja, ja, ja! —dice mientras abre la caja metálica que traía Revenge. Un destello de luz sorprende al grupo, y aún más sorprendente es ver lo que hay dentro: Son cinco cajas con el nombre de cada uno en ella. ---- Los cinco se quedan observando a las cajas, y cada uno toma la que tenía su nombre. Al ser tomadas, las cajas se abren y dentro de cada una aparece un arma distinta para cada uno. Tony abrió su paquete y dentro había un reloj, y como unas extrañas monedas. De inmediato un holograma con la figura de Carlos aparece.. — Esa, señor Cozzetti, es un arma creada especialmente para usted. Al igual que las armas de todos, han sido creadas especialmente para cada uno —dijo el holograma del mayordomo explicando lo que el italiano tenía en su mano. — ¡¿Esto es un arma?! —preguntó Tony incrédulo. — Pasaré a explicar —dijo Carlos haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Tony—. Esas fichas, que usted ve ahí, son rastreadores. Con su reloj puede seguir a un objetivo por horas y a lo largo de 100 kilómetros de distancia, siempre y cuando su objetivo no se desprenda de la ficha. — ¿Y eso es un arma…? — Aun hay más, señor Cozzetti —continuó el mayordomo—. Ese botón rojo, que usted ve en el reloj, sirve para que el rastreador genere una potente descarga eléctrica capaz de dejar inconsciente a un humano, o de asar a un conejo como el que voy a degustar hoy. Tan solo presione ese botón y listo. —Tony siguió la orden del mayordomo y vio como este se volteaba y volvía con cara de felicidad. —Muchas gracias Señor. La descarga puede ser regulada y tiende a ser más potente cuanto más cerca se está de su objetivo. — Creo que se podrán utilizar… —dijo Tony como para concluir. El siguiente en tomar la caja fue Devastation. — Muy bien, señor. Eso que usted tiene en las man… — ¡Argh!— gritó Revenge de la nada, y se volteó a mirar a Tony. — Lo siento. Solo las probaba. ---- Revenge: Solo las probabas, ¿eh? Pues prepárate para lo siguiente, enano patético. Triatore: ¿A quién llamas enano, Bestia inmunda? Todos miraban la inminente pelea. Revenge llevaba las de ganar pues era un asesino nato, mientras que Tony todavía no había demostrado tener un instinto asesino. Revenge saltó hacia Tony con ganas de arrancarle el pescuezo, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Darsila: Hoy no podrá ser, Bestia. Tony: ¿Por qué me has ayudado? Darsila: Eres bastante mono. Además, me cae mal la bestia. Revenge: Eres demasiado impertinente, enana. Serás la segunda en morir. Un rayo eléctrico salió de la nada y dejó a Revenge tranquilizado. Mayordomo: El arma que se ha disparado desde esa caja es un arma para todos. Sirve para tranquilizarle. Pero cuidado, solo hay dos cargas más así que procuren no cabrearle mucho porque, créanme, este tipo se vale por si mismo. Devastation fue hacia su caja y sacó su arma. ---- En algo parecido a un mundo subterráneo con paredes de metal, máquinas alrededor de todos los espacios y tecnología por todos lados. Lo único vivo y natural en el lugar son los trabajadores, obreros y científicos. Científico: Este arma es especial. Solo imagínalo. Esto revolucionará nuestro cuartel. Por años este lugar no ha sido más que un centro de creaciones eficientes de muertos"por muertas" en el original.. La maquinaria necesitan a un hombre para operarla. Las inteligencias artificiales pueden ser corrompidas fácilmente, pero una mente natural no lo es…aunque una mente natural traiciona fácilmente, igual que un perro es capaz de morder la mano de su amo. Así que este es el futuro: Un hombre corrompido y perfeccionado por nosotros. Asistente: Señor, ¿no le parece un tanto…inhumano hacerle esto a un humano? Científico: ¡¿Inhumano?! ¡¿El hombre que creó la bomba atómica fue inhumano?! Este es un proceso que América ha hecho en muchas personas. Nosotros solo lo haremos con este tipo. Si resulta positivo el proyecto, crearemos una serie de clones que nos servirán como arma. Aunque no te niego que me gustaría encontrar a más fenómenos como este para crear mas prototipos. Después de todo, los mutantes ni siquiera son humanos . Mientras tanto, de nuevo en el cuartel oculto, las dos figuras obscuras se mantienen perplejas. Voz Masculina: Carlos les ha otorgado las armas y ya van camino a su misión. Tenemos que hacer esto, y rápido. Voz Femenina: ¡¿Piensas entregarle la sustancia?! ¡¿Vas a cumplir con el trato?! Ya he vigilado el lugar, y sí, las coordenadas son verdaderas. Voz Masculina: Es imposible. Han pasado días. No podría soportar tanto tiempo sin nuestro "pago". Voz Femenina: Si obtenemos esa tecnología, no solo nos pagarán muy bien, si no que, tal vez, ya no serán necesarios estos chicos. Voz Masculina: ¿¡Bromeas, perra?! Si estos tipos lo logran…demostrarán que son más eficientes de lo que había considerado. ¡…Y claro que no pienso perderlos! ---- Devastation: ¡Ja! ¿Aparatos? ¿Para qué podríamos necesitar uno? —dice mientras tira la caja contra el suelo. La caja se abre, dejando ver la resplandeciente luz del holograma activado, junto con unas series de pequeñas bolitas metálicas y algo parecido a una bolsa de algodón negra. Carlos: Las cosas se han anticipado y probablemente hayas rechazado son la generosa oferta que se te ha hecho, aunque es obvio que lo pensarás de nuevo cuando te diga qué es lo que se te dió. Devastation: …La intriga es una buena arma, si la sabes usar. Hablanos, pequeño holograma. Dinos qué es lo que queremos oir. Carlos: …Como me suponía… Devastation se acerca a la caja, algo desconfiado y sin esperar mucho, pero con la curiosidad suficiente. Devastation: Ok. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Carlos: Esas pequeñas esferas de metal son llamados "termoshells". Como podéis ver son sumamente fáciles de portar y, bueno, solo hace falta que las lances y apliques una parte de tu poder sobre ellas para que se trasformen en olas de fuego, que exploten en picos de hielo, o se hagan un escudo. Depende de las que uses, y cómo las uses, se le darán diversos usos. Devastation: ¿Un escudo? ¿De dónde sacaremos un escudo? Y…¿para qué? Carlos: Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, ¿puedes ver esa bolsa de algodón? Bien, he ahí el verdadero regalo. Devastation, algo confundido, saca un cuadrito con algo parecido a unas pinzas, aunque era tan pequeño como para caber en la palma de la mano. Devastation: ¿Y esto?…qué dem…¡Ah! Carlos: Como podrás ver esto es un sistema de impulsos nerviosos que te podrá hacer que…mmm…¿cuál sería el término correcto?…¿"cambies"?…de la manera que tú quieras, aunque el proceso siempre es doloroso. Devastation: Pero…no queremos cambiar. Carlos: Tal vez no ahora, pero después te servirá. Ahora solo estás sintiendo un ligero piquetitopicorcito en lo que te asusta dentro de tu piel . Devastation: ¡Argh! ---- Todavía quedan cajas"Una caja queda" en el original. Pero en realidad quedan más de una. en el piso, en una de ellas sale el nombre de Fangoria. Esta ahí y la ve, mas no se inmuta por ella. Darsila: ¿Y? ¿Es que no piensas abrir tu regalo, fea? Fangoria: ¿Para que me den un reloj de juguete o unas cuantas bolitas para jugar a las canicas? No, gracias, perra. Darsila: Bueno, si tú no lo quieres, me lo quedaré yo… Fangoria: Adelante, es tuyo. Darsila abre la caja y de ella saca un cuchillo, como los que utiliza Rambo. Darsila: ¡Um! Esto es algo simple. Toma, no lo quiero. —La chica tira el cuchillo mientras todos avanzan. Disimuladamente, Fangoria se agacha y toma el arma blanca; Lo ve, se pasa el filo por la mano mientras gotas de sangre caen al piso, y una sonrisa se ve en su cara. Definitivamente se guarda el cuchillo en el pantalón. ---- Revenge: Bien. Ahora me toca. Espero que sea algo un poquito más decente que tus canicas, Devastation. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Revenge se acercó hasta su caja y saco un tubo de ensayo con lo que parecía sangre humana. Revenge: ¡¿Y esto de qué me sirve?! Carlos: Es la sangre de un externo. No podrás absorber su inmortalidad, pero sí su poder para sacar huesos de tu cuerpo y usarlos como armas. La sangre pertenece a Absalón. Revenge: Veo que habéis tenido buen ojo, pero podías habérmelo dejado para que lo descuartizara. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Revenge bebió el contenido haciendo que, como secuela física, de sus brazos crecieran dos huesos grandes, que le servían como armas para disparar lejos. Carlos: Abran los demás regalos, señores. ---- Darsila se apresuró a abrir su caja, pues parecía que los demás tenían cosas bastante buenas y lo que le esperaba a ella debía ser sensacional. Abrió el paquete y, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar tan solo una pequeña inyecciónagujita. Darsila: ¿Qué es esto, Carlos? —preguntó al holograma que se formaba. Carlos: Verá, esto es un amplificador. Lo que hace es purificar su sangre, perfeccionar la eficiencia de su tejido, especialmente el área muscular, así como oxigenar su cuerpo y… Darsila lo mira extrañado"Darsila: ¿?" en el original Carlos: Mmm…en términos sencillos: Por un tiempo, aumenta su potencial físico: fuerza, destreza, resistencia, etc. El aparato necesita recargarse, para funcionar, cada 10 horas"La energía que necesita el aparato para funcionar tarda 10 horas en recargar" en el original., y su efecto dura aproximadamente 45 minutos. Darsila: Está muy bien, pero…¡¿10 horas, no es demasiado?! Carlos: No si hace bien su trabajo. El holograma desapareció y las pequeñas cajas se destruyeron en una limpia explosión, de la que que no queda rastro alguno. Los mutantes parecen complacidos con estas armas obtenidas, excepto Devastation, quien ha desaparecido"no se ve por ningún lado". Tiratore: ¡Hey! ¿Y el loco? Fangoria: ¿A quién le importa? Todos, excepto Fangoria, voltean a los lados y descubren que los candados de la puerta de las escaleras han sido derretidos. Los chicos se acercan a las escaleras. Al aproximarse, se oyen las risas de Devastation por abajo. Por unos segundos lo ven caminar por las escaleras a 4 pisos de distancia"abajo" en el original.. Revenge salta un piso completo y empieza a correr bajando por las escaleras. Tiratore: ¡¿A dónde se supone que van?! Devastation: ¿Qué…? ¡Ah!…pues ¿qué demonios pasa con ustedes? Estamos en una misión, ¿recordáis? Darsila: Pero…¡¿a dónde vas?! ¡Si este es el edificio! Devastation: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Pensaron que este es el edifico?! ¿De verdad pensaron que nos pondrían en la entrada de donde tenemos que hacer la misión?, ¿que la seguridad de una base militar no se daría cuenta del ruido que hacíamos en la terraza y, para colmo, entráramos como sin nada? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Luego me dicen loco, ¡ja, ja, ja! ---- Las afueras de la capital de España, Madrid, estaban desiertas, cosa rara pues, al ser una ciudad tan grande debería de haber muchísima gente. Los Strikers avanzaban rápidamente, pasando por encima de las calles sigilosamente. Entonces llegaron a la fábrica. Esta era una especie de base aérea. Tenía las pistas propias de una base de la OTAN, pero además había un gran edificio en el medio de la base. El edificio constaba de ocho pisos, era de color grisáceo y tenia fuertes defensas por todo su recorrido. Darsila: Esto va a ser complicado, chicos —dice silbando. Devastation: Para Devastation no hay nada ¡imposible! Devastation se levantó y empezó a acumular energía, haciendo que la valla eléctrica empezase a brillar de calor. Poco después esta salía disparada contra los muros del piso, haciendo sonar todas las alarmas. Darsila: Perfecto. El loco la ha armado. Preparaos para luchar, tíos. Revenge: Bien. Por fin un poco de acción. Fangoria: Tened al loco vigilado. Yo pararé a los soldados. Digamos que les voy a mandar al infierno, ¡ja, ja, ja! Tony: Nunca había visto tanta temeridad,pero ¿por qué no nos podíamos haber infiltrado y ya esta? Ahora podemos morir. Fangoria: Pensaba que eras un superviviente. Veo que me equivocaba. Tony: A callar, niña. Ahora verás lo que hace un buen guerrero. Al salir, los soldados no parecían muchos, pero de repente un robot gigante salió de debajo del suelo, provocando un gran terremoto. Darsila: Esto va a ser más difícil de lo creíamos. ---- Robot V1: Detectando amenaza potencial. Clasificando. Amenaza mutante reconocida. Destruir. Devastation: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Entretenimiento! Acaben con los científicos. Podemos encargarnos de esto. Darsila: Bien, joven, es hora de entrar. Recuerden: matamos a los científicos, o lo que haya, y tomamos los… Darsila es interrumpida por una puerta que se encontraba a cerca de diez metros. Esta se abre de golpe dejando salir un grupo de cinco soldados. Es más, parece que a lo lejos vienen más. Revenge: ¡Comida fresca! Son míos Revenge salta en medio de los soldados, cortando a uno por la mitad con uno de sus huesos. Ellos disparan, pero solo fallan, ante la sorprende agilidad de la bestia. Mientras, otros dos son tomados de la cabeza y son reventados. Quedan dos soldados. Soldado 1: ¡Saca las granadas, idiota! Soldado 2: ¡Sí…sí, voy! —dice mientras retrocede unos pasos. El primer soldado lanza la granada, pero Revenge la lanza lejos. Antes de que se de cuenta el soldado ya no tiene su mano, y es golpeado brutalmente contra el suelo. El otro, temblando, intenta quitar el seguro sin lograrlo, solo escucha los gritos de su compañero mientras le tiemblan las manos y, muy difícilmente, logra quitar el seguro. Soldado 2: ¡Lo logré! Sí…¡uh! Al levantar la mirada, mira a sus cuatro compañeros despedazados, y a la bestia frente a él, quien le devuelve la mirada con una risa malévola. Tomándolo de la mano, le quita la granada y se la mete en el estómago. El soldado da un grito de desesperación justo antes de explotar por los aires. Darsila no puede evitar el enorme sentimiento de asco, pero aun así parece atenta a la situación. Lo suficientemente atenta como para darse cuenta de que la bomba que lanzó Revenge está justo a sus pies. Tiratore: ¡Cuidado! Darsila: … La bomba explota"BOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!" en el original.. Después de que el humo se esfume, la figura de Darsila aparece, y el escudo que creó empieza a desaparecer. Darsila: ¡Ja!, para aficionados. Tiratore: Como ya perdimos el efecto sorpresa, ¿podríamos entrar y terminar con esto? Revenge: Claro, chico…¡slurp! —dice mientas se termina de tragar lo que parece una lengua. Todos corren hacia adentro, mientras Devastation está corriendo al lado del robot, lo que no será nada bueno"sin un efecto muy bueno". Tiratore: ¿No deberíamos ayudarle? Darsila: Nah. El loco puede cuidarse sólo. Además, para eso lo traemos. Tiratore voltea la mirada hacia dentro y ve como siguen llegando soldados. Mientras, Darsila saca su bola de picos, Fangoria parece escurridiza entre las sombras y Revenge salta sin preocupaciones. Tiratore se une a la pelea al saltar y lanzar bombas sobre los soldados. -------------------------------------- Mientras tanto. Devastation salta, intentando esquivar los ataques del robot. Devastation: ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no te caes, imbecil?! ¡Un segundo! Devastation, al pasar por uno de los pies, se da cuenta de que el robot está incompleto. Le falta una cubierta de la armadura de la parte posterior de la pierna. Rápidamente corre hacia el suelo y mete la mano entre los cables que se alcanzan a ver. Devastation: ¡Ojalá te guste esto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Robot V1: Fallo en sistemas operacionales. Secuencia de protección acti…acti-acti-acti-acti…¡kzzz! La onda de calor no es visible, pero claramente se ven los cables y demás circuitos derretidos. Mientras Devastation se hace a un lado, dejando caer al gigante robótico con un estruendo infernal. Devastation: ¡Ja, ja, ja! No está listo. Nada…¡ja, ja, ja! Ahora…hay que acabar con esto. Devastation salta para unirse a los demás. Mientras, los otros se abren paso para llegar cerca de la entrada del edifico central. ---- Al llegar a la entrada, unos rayos infrarrojos comenzaron a dispararse y casi parten a Darsila, quien, con elegancia, se lanzó hacia atrás. En ese momento pensó en usar la aguja, pero decidió mejor guardarla para más adelante, ya que recordó que solo duraría 45 minutos. Devastation se concentró y, lanzando una bola de fuego, comenzó una reacción explosiva en los rayos. Mientras, Tony, con gran exactitud, lanzó una pequeña cabeza de metralla que se incrustó en el centro del infrarrojo, haciéndolo detonar por sobrecalentamiento. La puerta quedó en muy mal estado. Bastó una estampida de Revenge para tirarla abajo. Al derribarla dejó ver a un ejército de soldados que los apuntaban, y dos robots en la parte trasera, tapando el paso. Revenge se lanzó contra ellos, siendo repelidos por rayos de conmoción"concusión" en el original.. Comenzaron a dispararle plasma, pero Darsila, con mucho esfuerzo, logró protegerlo en su campo de fuerza. Devastation lanzó una llamarada al techo, activando los sistemas anti-incendios que comenzaron a lanzar agua por todos lados. Después, lanzó sus picos de hielo contra la charolabandeja de control, causando un cortocircuito que provocó que la onda eléctrica se esparciera por toda la sala gracias al agua tirada. Mientras, él creaba a su alrededor un campo de hielo que los protegería del agua. Uno de los robots se lanzó contra ellos. Fangoria saltó sobre él, clavándole algo en la parte trasera de lo que sería el cerebro del robot. Éste, en un ataque, la golpeó, lanzándola contra una pared. El robot comenzó a actuar extraño, como si su programa se hubiera dañado. ---- El robot se tambalea y parece que va a caer, mas se mantiene estático unos segundos. De pronto emerge un sonido de su voz electrónica: Robot: zzzkkkk…aut…zjkask…kkda… Devastation: ¡¿Qué demonios?! Robot: piii…kkkszzz…cuatro…kskskzkz…dos… Tiratore: ¡Autodestrucción! Tiratore salta detrás de Darsila, mientras ésta le hace un escudo. Devastation apenas puede levantar una pared de hielo frente a todos, para amortiguar la explosión. Fangoria, quien había caído en otro lado, se esconde detrás de un pilar. La explosión poco le hace. Después de estar tirados en el suelo por cerca de un minuto, son levantados por el sonido del grito de alarma "código rojo", mientras lo que parecen decenas de soldados empiezan a rodearles. Darsila: ¡Ah! Más de estos tipejos. Fangoria: Se ven muchos, pero son solo niños asustadizos. Todos nos temen. Revenge: Deberían. Voy a devorarlos Devastation: ¡Espero que te gusten cocinados! La mitad del escuadrón sintieron como picos de hielo se formaban dentro de ellos, atravesándolos. Mientras, otros ilusos corren intentando escapar, solo para ver cómo sus caras son derretidas y sus ojos se escurren, antes de que mueran incinerados. Revenge: ¿Sabes?, realmente me gustan mucho más crudos . Devastation: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tiratore: Debemos subir ya, muchachos. Devastation: Muchacho, tenemos un encargo directo de los jefes. Verás, fija tu mirada sobre aquel punto —dice señalando a mitad de la nada, en el aire. Tiratore: Allí no hay nada. Devastation: Sí, bueno. Cuando subamos y lleguemos al objetivo tendrás solo tres minutos. Allí habrá"aparecerá" en el original. una torre que está conectada al edifico y, bueno…, allí ya sabrás qué hacer. Tiratore: No. ¿Qué es lo que tendré que hacer? Devastation: No lo sabemos. Los tíos estos no nos lo dijeron. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Dijeron que tú sabrías. Graciosos los tipos. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Fangoria: ¿Qué se suponen que haremos ahora?, ¿y por qué tenías más información que los demás? Devastation: Solo se puede confiar en la palabra de un niño, un loco y un borracho. Aunque los últimos dos no estén seguros de lo que dicen. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y bueno, ¿qué mas? Matar y llegar arriba del edifico. ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ---- Tiratore: Muy bien. Entonces avanzaré primero. Chico, ¿me puedes cubrir las espaldas? Devastation: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Me hablas a mí?…Perdón, es solo que, de vez en cuando, me vienen estos…problemitas. Tiratore: No me digas… Mientras Tiratore se aleja del grupo, Devastation se pone en posición de defensa, cubriendo los pasos de su compañero. Fangoria se encuentra apoyada en una pared. Fácilmente se diría que esto le resulta aburrido. Entonces es cuando Revenge se le acerca. Revenge: …Y dime, niña. ¿A qué se debe que siempre estés alejada del grupo? ¿Es que no te agradamos? Fangoria: No, no me agradan. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame. Revenge: ¡Um! ¿Sabes?, tienes un exquisito aroma a pesar de que los otros te tratan de mugrienta. No me molestaría…probarte Fangoria: ¿Ah, sí? Nadie me pone las manos encima. Nadie. Fangoria saca su cuchillo y lo pone frente a la cara de Revenge, mientras éste solo sonríe como si estuviera disfrutándolo, y de hecho lo está. Darsila: ¡Hey, niños!, dejen eso para otro momento. Ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir. ???: ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y se puede saber qué misión es esa? Todos se voltean rápidamente para encontrarse con un tipo vestido de militar. Darsila: ¿Quién diablos eres? —dice la chica mientras saca su arma. ???: Díganme "Señor Pleito", ¡¿y mi trabajo es impedir su trabajo?! Enseguida el tipo saca de su espalda un rifle de plasma y le dispara a Darsila, pero esta se salva por su campo de fuerza. Darsila: Atención, ¡este tipo traerá problemas! Revenge: ¡No será un problema para mi! Señor Pleito: Ya veremos… El tipo lanza lo que parece ser una granada que Revenge esquiva, pero este se sorprende cuando esta no estalla y solo emite un sonido a muy baja frecuencia. Revenge: ¡Agh! ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Qué es eso, qué me hace?! ¡Mi oído! Señor Pleito: Te presento a una granada sónica, señor "Bestia Negra" . Devastation: ¡Suficiente con este tipo! Darsila: No. Devastation, tú cubre a Tiratore, que la mugrienta y yo nos encargaremos. Devastation: …Pero…está bien, pero si las mata no lloraré en sus tumbas Fangoria: Diste tu mejor golpe. Ahora es nuestro turno. Señor Pleito: Lo siento, pero no peleo con mujeres. Es una regla. Darsila: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciarnos?! ¡Ya verás! Darsila despliega su bola con púas y se la arroja al tipo, pero este la esquiva imposiblemente. Señor Pleito: Al carajo con las reglas. Ahora, vomita Darsila: ¿Qué has…? ¡Puaj! Fangoria: ¿Qué le has hecho? Señor Pleito: Golpe al riñón. Un solo toquecito y estarás vomitando, peor que borracho. Nunca falla. Tú sigues. Fangoria: ¿Ah, sí? Fangoria ataca con su poder y el tipo cae al piso tomándose la cabeza, al parecer afectado por el poder de Fangoria. Ésta se acerca, pero todo es una trampa, y es muy tarde para esquivar el disparo. ¡Bam! Fangoria: ¡Agh! Señor Pleito: ¡Jum! Niña, ¿nunca te has topado con alguien que no le teme a nada? Bienvenida al mundo real . Devastation: ¡Al diablo con la misión! ¡Eres mío, imbécil! Señor Pleito: Yo no soy de nadie, niño. Vamos, da lo mejor de ti. ---- Mientras los demás se enfrentaban al Señor Pleito. Tony corría por el patio y llegaba a entrar, nuevamente, al edificio. Después de enfrentarse a unos cuantos soldados y esquivar algunos láseres, llega a una puerta enorme de acero. Tony la observa durante unos segundos mientras que se rasca la barbilla. —''"Al parecer se abre mediante un sistema eléctrico"'' —piensa mientras tantea la puerta.— "Creo que es hora de usar el nuevo artefacto adquirido" —piensa mientras se toma su muñeca. Tony introduce su mano en los bolsillos del interior de su chaqueta, saca cinco de sus monedas y las pega en la puerta, al igual que la cara de los dados. Retrocede unos pasos mientras regula la potencia con su reloj. La descarga cubrió toda la puerta y se extendió por las paredes. Tiratore se acerco a ella y la pateo hacia adentro mientras cruzaba el umbral con las manos en sus bolsillos y tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados. — ¡Alto ahí! Tony oyó una voz frente de él y, al instante, abrió los ojos para ver como siete soldados lo rodeaban y le apuntaban a la cabeza. — "Esto solo me pasa a mí" —piensa Tony mientras pone las manos sobre su cabeza, de forma que los guardias no vean las piedras que este llevaba. Un segundo bastó para que Il Tiratore le lanzara las piedras a sus captores y dejarlos fuera de combate. — Muy fácil —comenta el italiano con aire de aburrido mientras se dirige a la computadora que se encuentra frente a él. Estuvo varios minutos revisando archivos sin encontrar nada y justo cuando ve un CD al lado de la máquina alguien grita en su comunicador. — …sknkañ…Italiano. Tenemos problemas…adjhfkdsl —Se oye la voz de Darsila al otro lado. Tony toma el CD y lo guarda en su chaqueta. Inmediatamente se dispone a retirarse cuando responde por el comunicador. — Somos dos —le comunica Tony a los demás al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada. Había el doble de soldados y, detrás de ellos, había un robot a medio armar. ---- Devastation: Bien, imbécil, veamos si puedes contra uno como nosotros. Señor Pleito: ¿Nosotros? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Un loco y pequeño debilucho mutante? Claro, no tengo idea si podre contra uno como "tú" ¡Ja, ja, ja! El Señor Pleito corre contra Devastation. Repentinamente cinco picos de hielo aparecen frente a él, pero Pleito los esquiva con una gran facilidad y queda frente a Devastation. Levanta la pistola rápidamente, apuntando hacia su frente, y levanta una risa malvada. Señor Pleito: ¡Bu! Devastation sonríe maléficamente . El fuego comienza a salir de los ojos y, rápidamente, una explosión manda a volar al soldado antes de que siquiera pueda martillar el balazo. El soldado vuela cerca de 6 metros, cuando azota contra el suelo se levanta con una mano, mientras sale humo de su traje reforzado, y ligeramente de su cabello y boca al hablar. Devastation: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Disculpe?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Verá, nos asustamos con el "bu" ¡Ja, ja, ja! Señor Pleito: Chistoso. No entiendo cómo estando muerto puedes hablar así. Muy chistoso —dice mientras apunta el rifle de plasma y presiona un botón en él. Mira, muchacho, el arma ya está programada para desintegrar tu carne, y te tengo dos malas noticias: Una, tu poder no podrá detenerlo, y dos, no fallo. ¿Unas últimas palabras? Devastation: Debiste haberlo puesto en letal cuando disparaste a Fangoria ¡Ja, ja, ja! Señor Pleito: ¿Qué? Por detrás se ve como el cuchillo de Fangoria atraviesa parte de su espalda, saliendo por un costado del estómago, mientras Fangoria ríe a su espalda y quita el cuchillo de la herida. Darsila corre hacia él con la bola de picos en la mano, y tira directo a la cabeza, mas él salta hacia atrás. Un ataque dirigido a la cabeza solo le da en el pie izquierdo, aunque lo deja sangrando e hincado. Darsila: ¿Qué parte de "no nos subestimes" no habéis entendido? Señor Pleito: Mis disculpas, pero ustedes siguen siendo problemas menores. Mientras dice esto, no se percata de dónde calló y quién está a su espalda. Revenge: ¡Claro, Idiota! ¡Aquí está tu "problema menor"! Revenge toma al Señor Pleito de la pierna lastimada y la muerde, de manera sanguinaria, pero sin obtener el resultado que buscaba pues ni siquiera emite un grito de terror o dolor. Furioso, Revenge grita y lo toma de ambos pies y lo empieza a girar, chocándolo contra el suelo. Obsesionado"mas con todo la sobre-confianza" en el original., no logra ver cuando saca un "taser", dándole un gran choque eléctrico en las manos, por lo que, instintivamente, lo suelta y éste termina propinándole una furiosa patada en la cara, mandándolo al lado de sus compañeros. Señor Pleito: ¿Ven? —dice mientras le escurre sangre de la boca, que está completamente destrozada— Son problemas menores. Devastation: Chistoso. ¿Aún creías que tenías una oportunidad? ---- Mientras Tony miraba los resultado de su hazaña, gloriosa, una figura metálica se movía detrás de él. Androide: Ese es…Il Tiratore. Es un excelente lanzador y su puntería es mejor que ninguna, así que sería un gran elemento como Androide/mutante. Tony, sin notar nada, guarda el disco y se dispone a salir, pero un rayo lo ciega deteniendo su huida. Al abrir los ojos ve a un par más de soldados y al androide. Un guardia lo golpea con un tubo de metal, dejándolo en el piso. Tony sonríe y lanza su dardo, directo a la cara de el guardia, derribándolo. Tony se levanta con las dos manos e, impulsándose con ambos brazos, da una patada doble en el cuello de otro guardia. El androide lanza una rayo sónico y Tony cae hincado, tapando sus oídos. El androide lo golpea con su arma en la cabeza, Tony cae al suelo y, poco después, sufre los efectos de"recibe" en el original un dardo tranquilizador. Androide: Llévenlo a la zona de experimentación. Este es un sujeto perfecto. Golpeado, Tony despertó un par de horas después, con sabor a anestesia y varios artefactos conectados a su cuerpo, midiendo sus funciones. Personajes Menores#Doctor (Encuentros Peligrosos) (Tierra-617): ¡Qué bueno tenerlo de vuelta por aquí, señor! Para medir sus capacidades es mejor tenerlo…consciente. Tony: ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué me hace?! Doctor: Solo estábamos jugando con usted, señor. Viendo cómo podemos perfeccionarlo. Le tengo que notificar que usted ha tenido el honor de ser uno de los candidatos para formar parte del próximo, y primer, super-ejército de mutantes-androidizados. Tony voltea a los lados, intentando liberarse, pero los grilletes tienen un mecanismo electrónico y necesita una llave especial. Sin ella son indestructibles. Doctor: No piense en lanzar sus dardos, pues gracias a nuestros mecanismos no tiene suficiente energía para crear uno siquiera. Le tengo otra buena noticia: Ya no tendrá que preocuparse por tener solo fragmentos de una memoria fracturada, ya que lo dejaremos totalmente en blanco. ---- Horas antes, en otra parte. Devastation: Acabemos con este perdedor de una vez, Revenge . Señor Pleito: Intente… Revenege toma la bola de picos de Darsila y la lanza con fuerza. Mientras, Devastation, lanza un pico por otro lado y…ambos fallan, pues el Señor Pleito lo esquiva saltando entre los ataques. Para su sorpresa, es justamente eso lo que esperaba Revenge, quien lo toma en el aire de un brazo y le clava uno de sus huesos en el otro. Después, lo lanza por el aire. Señor Pleito: ¡Morirán! Devastation: Bla…bla…bla —dice burlosamente. Mientras seguía en el aire, Devastation crea un pico que, antes de que el Señor Pleito piense en esquivarlo, explota en muchísmos picos que se clavan simultáneamente mientras el soldado azota contra el suelo. Señor Pleito: ¡Argh! Fangoria: También me debe una"a mi me debe" en el original. —dice mientras toma la navaja, lo levanta del cuello y atraviesa su garganta con un corte, poco menos que fino. Revenge: ¡Bellísismo! Fangoria: ¿Sabes?, esta vez te doy la razón, monstruo. "¡No tengo miedo…uuu!" —dice burlona— Estúpido. Sin miedo o con él estás muerto. Darsila: ¡Miren! Cerca de ellos, una torre se empieza a hacer visible. Al parecer el programa ya está activado y el tiempo empieza a correr. En la parte superior de la torre se puede ver un destello verde. — "Debe de ser el sistema de los robots" —piensan los integrantes del equipo. Devastation: Bien, chico. ¡Es tu turno, Tiratore! ---------------------- Devastation: ¿Chico? Carajo, no contesta. Algo debe de haberle pasado. Debemos acabar con esto antes de que se acabe el tiempo, y esa cosa solo será visible por seis minutos más. Revenge, ¿crees poder trepar hasta allá? Revenge: Debe ser difícil, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo. Devastation: ¡Darsila, Fangoria! Vayan a buscar a Tony y la información. ¡Es vital! Nosotros le vigilamoscuidaremos la espalda a Revenge. No nos podemos ir sin la información. Y también busquen por allí al chico…¡Estúpido! —dice mientras baja la vista y se toma la cabeza con las manos. Pareciera que otra vez es a él mismo a quien se regaña— Solo platicamos entre nosotros. Ahora, ¡vayan! ---- La torre se hacía cada vez más visible y Revenge empezó a escalarla, haciendo salir de su espalda huesos que le servían como puntos de apoyo"poyetes" en el original.. De repente de la torre, se abre un hueco y aparece una metralleta gigante que empieza a disparar contra Revenge. Revenge: ¡Maldita sea! —Revenge tiene que esquivar el golpe, saltando hacia el vacío al tiempo que intenta agarrarse a la torre con otro de sus huesos. Devastation: Yo te cubro —dice mientras uno de sus picos de hielo sale, formando una cadena de hielo dentro de la metralleta y haciendo que esta explote. Revenge: Buen trabajo, tío. Déjamelo a mí. Yo subiré, no puede pasar mucho más. Además he tenido una idea. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Revenge engancha dos huesos a la pared y se apoya en ellos. Transforma su cuerpo en Bestia y, en sus cuartos traseros, coge la suficiente fuerza para saltar una gran distancia hasta poder agarrarse en lo que parece una salida de la roca de la torre. Devastation: Esto está muy silenci…. Un robot sale por la parte de atrás de Devastador e intenta acabar con él, logrando bloquearlo"aprisionarlo" en el original. contra el suelo con una de sus piernas. Devastation: ¡Mierda!…¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Te crees que con esto te vale, no? ¿Has oído eso de que el fuego derrite el metal? Devastation empieza a acumular su fuego en sus manos, y la pierna del robot se derrite haciendo que caiga de espaldas. Devastation"Revenge" en el original. aprovecha y le atraviesa la cabeza con un pico de hielo. Mientras tanto, Revenge logró subir hasta la cúspide"arriba" en el original. de la torre, pero allí estaba esperándole un robot tamaño humanoide, quien le empezó a disparar sin cesar. V-Tecno: No creo que vivas para ver mi extenso poder, mutancillo de pacotilla ¡Ja, ja, ja! ---- Tony, intentó quitarse las correas que lo ataban desesperadamente. Mientras, solo oía las risas del doctor frente a él, quien revisaba sus signos vitales. Tony: Sácame de aquí. Juro que pagarás por esto cuando los demás lleguen. Doctor: ¡¿Los demás?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿De verdad crees que ellos se molestarán en buscarte? Si no han hecho nada por el otro… "El otro" se preguntaba Tony. Éste voltea la mirada y, esforzándose, vio en la camilla del otro lado de la sala a un tipo desnudo, con sangre y varias máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Al verle el rostro le resultaba familiar…¡¿de dónde?! Doctor: Pero no se preocupen, les daremos la oportunidad de vengarse. ¿Adivina quiénes serán los primeros mutantes a los que masacrarán una vez que sean androides…? El doctor y su enfermera se acercaron a Tony. Ella le puso un casco en la cabeza a Tony. El Doctor hacía arreglos en la máquina a la cual se conectaba el casco. Los soldados de la puerta solo se reían de Tony mientras intentaba zafarse, aunque"mientras" en el original quería intimidarlos. Doctor: Tranquilicen al chico. Lo necesito sin anestesia…osea, golpeenlo hasta que se quede quieto. Tony, desesperado, intentaba concentrarse en crear un dardo o algo para protegerse. No podía perder aún más la memoria. El tipo en la otra camilla también comenzó a despertar, al parecer el tratamiento de "borrar mentes" también se lo aplicarían al tipo. Un soldado puso un casco igual al tipo de la otra camilla, quien le mordió al acercarse. El soldado golpeó al chico por atacarlo. Lo golpeo con odio, varias veces, mientras el otro se disponía a golpear a Tony. Repentinamente, el soldado que se acercaba a Tony comenzó a hacer muecas, sujetándose la garganta como si estuviera asfixiándose. Se tiró al suelo tosiendo, mientras se ponía morado. Doctor: ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Qué hiciste? Tony: Es un idiota si cree que necesito dardos para ser una amenaza… Su error es haber dejado mis dedos con libertad. Desearía no haber tenido que hacer eso. Tony mira al Doctor con una sutil"leve" en el original. cara de preocupación por haber matado o semimatado a alguien. Levanta uno de sus dedos pulgares sangrando y sin uña. El Doctor lo mira con cara de asco. Doctor: ¡¿Te has arrancado la uña de raíz, tu mismo?! El otro soldado reaccionó, pero Tony, siendo mas rápido, lanzó su uña del otro pulgar, que se clavó en el ojo del soldado. Éste comenzó a gritar por el dolor y se dejó caer en la camilla del otro "paciente", quien alcanza a tomar una pequeña luz de la bolsa de el soldado y la pasa por los grilletes, liberándose primero las manos, y luego los pies. Inmediatamente, el prisionero toma el cuchillo que portaba el otro soldado y se lo lanza a Tony, pero el Doctor aprieta un botón y los cables conectados al otro "tipo" lo derriban con un ataque eléctrico. Tony: Lo siento, Doc, pero deje a ese chico en paz. Quítele esos cables o…, todavía tengo ocho uñas, y ahora un cuchillo, en mis manos . Doctor: Pero si te libero me mataras. —Titubea muy nervioso y casi lanzándose a correr. Tony: Le juro que no lo mataré si me libera. Ahora que si no lo hace, todo podría ser diferente. El doctor, temeroso, se acerca al otro chico, desconectándole de todas las maquinas. El chico está ensangrentado por los golpes, pero comienza a curarse rápido. Tiene la parte derecha del pecho hecha de metal, como si fuera medio máquina . En cuanto el chico es liberado, toma la cabeza de el Doc y, con toda su fuerza, la estrella contra la mesa de metal, despedazándole el cráneo. — Él dijo que no lo mataría, …pero yo desearía poder matarlo otras diez veces. El chico se dirige hacia Tony, liberándolo con la llave de luz. — Espera. Yo…te conozco. Eras amigo de mi hermano. Te recuerdo vagamente en un uniforme de SHIELD. Eres el mercenario ItalianoEn House of M (NeoX). Tony lo mira sin entender de qué habla. El chico ayuda a Tony a levantarse y corre a por sus cosas en el cuarto contiguo, poco después sale con varias armas. Pronto, un pequeño ejército les corta"se atraviesa en su camino" en el original. el paso, amenazándolos con sus armas. — Tus poderes tardarán en restablecerse, mientras que los míos son alimentados por esta cosa en mi pecho. Toma. Esau lanza varios cuchillos, y ambos mutantes se lanzan contra el ejército golpeándolos, y aunque son superados en número, al aparecer sus habilidades se tornan más precisas"exactas" en el original. que nunca, al parecer por la sustancia que les subministraron para transformarlos. Esau ve un pequeño agujero en su mano que se conecta, por cables, a la cosa en su pecho y que lo recarga de energía cinética. Esau apunta y acaba con gran parte de los soldados. Tony: ¡Vaya! Ese rayo es genial. — Sip…pero no es lo que yo soy, y odio que experimenten conmigo. Bastante tengo ya con lo que me hizo mi madre. El chico cierra los ojos, suspira y arranca los cables enterrados en su brazo hasta las venas, casi destrozando todo su brazo, hombro y manos, y sangrando excesivamente, mientras Tony lo observa"ve" en el original. con miedo. Tony: No hay más moros. Podemos huir ahora. — Adelántate tú. Por tu uniforme veo que los Strikes están aquí. Tony: ¿No vamos juntos? Puede haber alguien más, …y tu estado… — Dije ¡adelántate! Tony sale corriendo. El chico mira por todos los archivos en la computadora. Con odio ve como conspiran para acabar con los mutantes y, aun peor, usando mutantes. Toma un disco y guarda la información incluyendo un protocolo de autodestrucción en la computadora, mientras sale corriendo del cuarto. ---- Revenge: Este lugar está plagado de robots , pero ¡no tengo tiempo! Revenge da un salto, quitándose el poco espacio que le faltaba por recorrer, mientras llega a lo que destellaba en rojo. Una simple maquina con algo parecido a un rectángulo conectado. V-Tecno: ¡No pasaras, mutante! —grita mientras lanza un rayo que tumba de manera contundente a Revenge, dejándolo con el rostro contra el suelo. Revenge, furioso, se levanta con su forma oscura y se prepara para atacar, pero destruye el mecanismo que se encontraba tras de sí . V-Tecno: ¡No! ¡Pagarás…! El androide da otro golpe que tumba a Revenge de la torre, mientras ésta comienza a destruirse. Revenge, con dificultad, minimiza el golpe de la caída raspando sus manos contra la pared. Mientras, en el suelo, Devastation intenta quitarse una parte del robot que tenia atorado. Devastation: ¡Ja, ja! Eso estuvo…bueno. …Y hasta traes la información, ¡ja, ja, ja! Revenge no tiene tiempo de responder, cuando se oye un estruendo gigantesco al momento de ver caer la torre en una explosión al lado de ellos, dejando una gran estela de humo y fuego. Ambos mutantes parecen confusos, pero esto no es nada extraño en Devastation, quien se levanta y se quita la parte del robot mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, por donde habían entrado"salido" en el original. En el siguiente mensaje Darsila y Fangoria no han "salido", por lo que no es correcto el verbo. Darsila y Fangoria a buscar a Tiratore. Detrás de ellos, y sin que se percatasen, el robot se levanta bajo los escombros de la torre y deja ver su carne quemada, mientras avanza lentamente siguiéndolos hacia la puerta. V-Tecno: ¡Robot!…, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que soy un robot ? ---- El silencio se hacía cada vez más insoportable en la fábrica. Tan solo se oían las pisadas de Devastation y Revenge acercándose, cada vez más, a la puerta por donde Darsila y Fangoria habían desaparecido. Revenge: Devastation, ¿por qué no la armamos un poco más por aquí antes de subir? ¡Ja, ja! Devastation: Sabes que me encanta destrozar, pero necesitamos los protocolos. Luego nos encargaremos de destruir esto hasta los cimientos. Revenge: ¡Ese es mi estilo! Mientras tanto, Darsila y Fangoria estaban dando vueltas por la torre, buscando por las oficinas desiertas. Darsila: ¿Por qué está esto tan desierto? Es como si nos estuvieran vigilando. Fangoria: Seguramente es eso lo que están haciendo. Tras decir esto, el calor de la habitación comenzo a hacerse insoportable. Fangoria: Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya. ???: Eso será más difícil de lo que creéis, mutantes ilusos. De una habitación salió un soldado de élite que tenía la cabeza rapada, y las medallas adornaban su camiseta. Darsila: Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no te parece? —Darsila empezó a quitarse la camiseta, dejando sus curvas al aire, lo que hizo que el soldado perdiese la concentración"atención" en el original. por un momento. Darsila: ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Soldado: Cariño, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo y pasamos una noche divertida…muy divertida? Darsila: Bueno, pero primero tendrá que hacer más frío…para que puedas darme calor Mientras hablaban, Fangoria se puso detrás del tipo y le atravesó de lleno la espalda al tipo con el cuchillo. Fangoria: Bueno, putita, ¿te vistes o vas siempre así? Darsila: Se que eres lesbiana cariño, pero un día de estos, si quieres, te enseño lo que ninguna mujer te enseñará. De momento hagamos que estos payasos nos den sus protocolos. ---- Una explosión hace tambalear al edificio desde los cimientos. El poco personal que quedaba sale de una instalación subterránea, corriendo, y uno o dos desde los pisos de arriba. El personal es visible para todo el grupo, pero especialmente para Darsila y Fangoria, pues un científico, sin darse cuenta, corre directamente hacia ellas con la mirada en el suelo. Al pasar al lado de ellas, Fangoria lo toma de la chaqueta y lo tumba contra el suelo. Científico: ¡¿Qué…eh?!, ¿qué quieren de mí? Darsila: ¿Sabe?, nos haría un gran favor si usted tuviera acceso a los protocolos de las instalaciones. Científico: ¿Qué?, ¡no!…no…¿y si no supiera nada? Fangoria: Tiene dos opciones: morir o sentir el peor miedo de toda su patética vida, retorcerse de dolor y sufrir una agonía total…y después morir. Mira que me inclino más por la segunda opción . Científico: ¡Ah,…no! Claro que tengo acceso, solo…preguntaba, …ustedes ya saben… Darsila: Eso es, coopere en silencio . Darsila lo levanta y lo lleva a una computadora donde, con mucho terror y desconfianza, el científico teclea en la computadora, por lo que podría costarle la vida. Mientras, abajo: Devastation: Debemos de cuidar los protocolos. V-Tecno: No mientras yo esté aquí Revenge: ¿Tú de nuevo? De verdad gustas del dolor . Devastation: No podemos perder el tiempo. Los pro… Darsila: kzzz…Chicos, tenemos los datos…kkzz Devastation: …Como decía, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que mueras . Revenge: ¡Sí! Ambos mutantes voltean a ver a Tecno y se acercan, mientras el fuego sale de alrededor de Devastation, y Revenge se levanta en su forma oscura saliéndole huesos y sangre por los lados. La mirada del androide perdía, poco a poco, la esperanza mientras, de manera terrorífica, los mutantes se acercaban a él como si estuvieran sedientos de sangre. Tiratore sale de un túnel que lo lleva frente al edificio, un poco alejado, pero alcanza a oír un grito de desesperación, y sonríe ligeramente"da una ligera sonrisa" en el original. pues se da cuenta de que sus compañeros están todavía aquí. Corre, bastante débil todavía, para acercarse a donde están. Ve como Revenge tiene la cabeza de alguien en la mano, mientras ríe, y Devastation está, precisamente, quemando un cuerpo, ya inerte, de lo que parece era el portador de la cabeza, mientras ríe como loco junto a Revenge. Devastation levanta la mirada. Devastation: ¡Chico! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pensamos que nos habías abandonado así como así. ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Te perdiste mucha diversión —dice esto mientras Darsila y Fangoria salen del complejo que parece derrumbarse tras ellas. Darsila: ¡Hey!, ¡qué bueno que regresaste!, pero debemos de irnos. Esto va a caernos encima. Tiratore: Claro, …pero ¡hey!, esperen, alguien más venía conmigo. El que me ayudó a salir. Fangoria: ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Los chicos comienzan a discutir si deben quedarse, dado que Tiratore está necio diciendo que deben de esperar al "tipo que lo ayudó", pero ellos no se convencían de ayudarlo por que sí. Esau: Ellos tienen razón. Debemos de irnos ya. Todos, menos Tiratore, se sorprenden de ver a su antiguo "líder de equipo""Todos (excepto Tiratore): Surprised" en el original. ---- Justo en el momento de la explosión, Esau salió de la sala. La onda de la explosión le lanzó volando hacia adelante"enfrente" en el original., golpeando a Tony, pero ninguno de los dos sufrió ningún daño. — Chico, ¿qué se supone que haces tú con los Strikes? Pensé que tú eras un niño de Xavier —dice Esau. Tony: ¡¿Niño de Xavier?! ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo que yo era? …Yo soy el único que no lo sé. — Bueno, estás demente así que ahora veo por que encajas en el equipo . —Esau sonríe mientras señalaba por donde debían salir, o por lo menos por donde él creía que era la salida.— Por cierto, no es que importe mucho, pero aprecio que me ayudaras a escapar. Esos malditos cerdos pensaban usarme, de nuevo, para matar a nuestra raza. Solo desearía haber tenido más tiempo para verlos sufrir . Tony: Definitivamente"En definitiva" en el original. veo que sí eres uno de esos tipos raros con los que se supone que trabajo. Así que…de nada…supongo . Al final salieron tumbando una puerta de lo que parecía un laberinto"y por una laberinto" en el original., encontrándose con los viejos Strikes. — Pensé que vendrían antes a por mí. Se supone que si mandé las coordenadas de este lugar y me dejé atrapar, lo cual casi me cuenta la vida, era para que vinieran de inmediato a obtener lo que los jefes querían, no para que se tomaran una vacaciones mientras no tenían a alguien sensato entre ustedes. Revenge: ¡Vaya! El tipo feo ha vuelto. Creí que aun estabas debajo de los escombros. Pensaba ir a buscar tu cadáver…creo que es delicioso . — Salgamos de aquí y llevémonos todo lo que podamos y vayámonos. Este lugar es más de lo que parece. Debemos destruirlo, pero quizás en otra ocasión. Ahora no tenemos armas suficientes, pero destruí gran parte de su base de datos de experimentos, así que llevémonos estoNo se indica qué es "esto" pero parece ser un CD.El mensaje se ha modificado de manera que no se hable en primera persona como en el original. ---- Mientras tanto: Voz Masculina: Veo que nuestros niños han hecho lo que queríamos. Voz Femenina: Sí, pero espero que lo traigan pronto. No quiero más complicaciones. Voz Masculina: Tranquila, no las tendrán. Son demasiado fuertes para caer. Lo malo es que, dentro de poco, estas cosas que les mandamos hacer llegarán a oídos de esos malditos "Hijos de Papá-X". Voz Femenina: Tranquilo. Si es así estaremos preparados. Voz Masculina: Espero que tengas razón. ----------------------------------------------- Los Strikers se dirigían por la ciudad, la cual parecía desierta. Algo pasaba. Ni siquiera cuando fueron a la fábrica"la primera vez" en el original. había pasado esto. No tanto, por lo menos. Revenge: Tengo hambre. Pensaba que íbamos a hacer alguna parada para comernos a alguien, ¡pero no hay nadie! Esau: No te pongas nervioso. Alguien habrá por aquí, y si no podemos encontrar a nadie haremos una paradita por algún otro lugar. Por cierto, ¿dónde dejasteis el Jet? Darsila: Él nos dejo a nosotros. Es raro, pero no sabemos dónde está. Esau: Muy bien. Entonces, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?. Devastation: Destruyamos la ciudad entera. Seguro que encontramos algún medio de transporte…o, al menos"si no" en el original., nos divertimos ¡ja, ja, ja! Revenge: Eso me gusta más. Mucho más. Hagamoslo. Fangoria: Quiero sangre —dijo sacando su cuchillo Devastation: ¡Sí! ¡Destruyamoslo todo! Revenge: ¡Y a todos! Voz Masculina: Eso no será necesario. La misión está completa. Necesitamos que se preparen para la siguiente, que comenzará pronto. Es un placer que haya salido bien su estratagema, señor Minor. Esau: Claro, ¿pero podrías decirme por qué no podemos quedarnos a destruirlo todo? Voz Femenina: ¡Ah! está claro que necesitamos atacar algo con más…potencial. No se engañen, aunque ya han sido probados y aprobados, aún les quedan retos por cruzar. Tenemos trabajos más indispensables. Devastation y Revenge se ven claramente molestos con sus jefes"Devastator y Revenge: Evil or Very Mad" en el original. Voz Masculina: Nos alegra saber que tienen ideales propios, pero eso no es de relevancia para nosotros. Ahora están contratados y seguirán órdenes. Encima de ellos, el jet se hace visible, pues que nunca se fue, dejando espacio suficiente para que puedan subir. Revenge y Devastation se ven inconformes. Devastation sube, aunque murmura y se ve enojado. Ciertamente el quitarle adrenalina no fue una buena decisión. OTROS Notas *Esta trama fue originalmente posteada en elforo.de/neox: **WIKI}} Página 1 **WIKI}} Página 2 *Posteriormente Darkfantomex copiaría cada uno de los posteos en Creatuforo, donde se continuaría la trama. **Página 1 **Página 2 **Página 3 *Mientras que Juggernaut ubicaba la primera aparición de Jofiel en esta trama (ya que recordaba que ocurría en mitad de un conflicto), Louis Zifer, su autor original, la ubicaba posteriormente. Todas las dudas fueron aclaradas el 21/3/19 cuando en un chat general se confirmaron los recuerdos y se realizaron las modificaciones pertinentes. *Durante esta trama la personalidad que gobierna el cuerpo de Patrick Wasington es la violenta. Modificaciones *Se han modificado las referencias a Devastator, cuando se hace referencia a la parte "buena" de Patrick, y Devastation, cuando se hacen referencia a la parte "maligna". Correcciones *Se han cambiado las referencias a Revange por Revenge. Anotaciones Citas Originales Editadas . Categoría:Tramas/elforo.de Categoría:Negro y Blanco Categoría:Tramas/Creatuforo